The Fox and The Cat
by Bruce Winterblue
Summary: When 6 new students transfer to Shibusen and quickly befriend Maka and friends, their lives will never be the same, especially for one certain magical cat-girl. Re-uploaded due to crappy uploading. Oh, and copyright goes to Atsushi Ohkubo.
1. Prolouge

The Fox and the Cat (Ch. 1)

(A.N. Welcome! As I sat reading Soul Eater fanfics, I got to thinking,  
>"Shouln't Blair be getting some love?" So on a boring weekend, I wrote<br>the prolouge for The Fox and the Cat! The title will make sense  
>soon... Bare with me if this sucks, cause this is my first (posted and<br>read) fanfic (and first lemon if it gets that far!)! Enjoy!)

Chapter 1- Prolouge

Outside Shibusen, a group of teens climb the steps of the mighty  
>technical school. "So, this is it, eh guys?" a boy with blue eyes<br>mentions.

"Yeah, Shibusen." The girl standing next to him wearing a Japanese  
>kimono mentions silently.<p>

"It's so big! This place is amazing" as a girl with pink hair says  
>while she admires the school.<p>

"Hah! They're not gonna see us coming! We'll be the best! Right,  
>Hasagashi?" another boy screams out to the world.<p>

"I told you all not to stop calling me that..." another boy in black  
>clothing says back.<p>

"Sorry Hasa! I'm just so exited! We're gonna be Death Scythes! Right,  
>Bruce?" The boy says to another boy in front.<p>

"I hope... C'mon guys." All respond with a simple "Kay!"

(A.N. I know the prolouge's short, but bare with me, okay?)

Rate and review! Ty! -Foxboy466

Sent from my iPod 


	2. Class? Good or bad for us?

The Fox and the Cat (Ch. 2)

(A.N. Now we can delve into the story! Charater bios at the end! Enjoy! Oh, and copyrights go to the owner(s) of Soul Eater.)

Chapter 2- Class! Can being the new kids be good or bad?

"Hmph. Guillitones. Fitting for a shinigami." The boy from earlier  
>notices as he walks into Shinigami-sama's room. He has a spear<br>strapped to his back, a sword on his waist, two daggers attached to  
>his thighs, a bow hanging from his shoulder, and a cloak with a small<br>ruby colored crystal clasping the cloak together. (A.N I know it  
>sounds likes he's a walking armory, but it will make sense in a<br>minute...)

"Ah! You must be the new student!" the shinigami states to the boy.

"Shinigami-sama." the boy states bluntly.

"Your name is Bruce, no?" the death god asks puzzily.

"Correct." Bruce says before the daggers start to glow.

"Shinigami-sama! Wait, what?" the loud boy starts to walk around. "I'd  
>thought he'd look a little more... Menacing. For the death god."<p>

"Grrr!" The bow glows. "Hey! Don't be so rude!" the girl with pink  
>hair drags the loud boy back to Bruce and sets him down.<p>

"Sorry..."

The cloak vanishes in a burst of light. "Can't you two be nicer to  
>eachother?" the girl in the kimono asks with a quiet tone.<p>

"No! He's/She's a pain!" both Ryota and Azami state while avoiding eye  
>contact.<p>

Kaiyo sighs loudly. "But... But..." she sobs softly.

"W-Wait Kaiyo! Don't start crying! Please?" Ryota hops up back to his  
>feet.<p>

She sniffles loudly. "O-Okay."

Both sigh loudly. (That was a close one...) both think simotanoiosly.

"We should have just left them. They're too much of a pain." Hasa  
>reverts from his sword form.<p>

"But that would have left us at a great disadvantage." the boy with  
>blue eyes appears from his spear form.<p>

"Don't give me that bull, Akubi. I can take anything." Hasa grunts.

"Never mind..." Akubi sighs.

A loud whistle is heard. "Guys! Line up!" Bruce shouts.

Everyone shuts up and stands next to Bruce in a straight line.

"Introductions!" Bruce shouts again.

"Akubi, 16, Spear Weapon!" Akubi says in what seems to be pre-rehearsed.

"K-Kaiyo, 14, Armor Weapon..." Kaiyo says softly.

"Ryota, 15 and a half, Dagger Weapon!" Ryota says at a normal volume  
>(for once).<p>

"Azami, 16, Bow Weapon!" Azami says in a cute tone.

"Hasagashi, 17, Sword Weapon..." Hasa says in a disgusted state. "I  
>hate using my full first name..." he mumbles to himself.<p>

"And Bruce, 16 and three quaters, Meister-" Bruce says.

"AT YOUR SERVICE!" all say at once.

"Interesting..." The death god complitates. (This group...) "All  
>right! Go report to Class Cresent Moon!"<p>

"Yes sir!" Everyone reverts back to their weapon forms and Bruce walks  
>out the door.<p>

Shinigami-sama shakes his head. (...May be useful...)

"And today will be dissecting this bird!" Dr. Stein grows an evil  
>smile on his face. The bird cowers in fear.<p>

"But Stein-sensei! Isn't that species of bird endargered?" a girl with  
>blond pigtails questions.<p>

"My point exactly." The scentist states. Sadly, he's interrupted by a  
>loud boy crashing through the door.<p>

"S-S-Sorry Azami! I didn't mean it!" Ryota stammers as he pleads for  
>his life.<p>

"Bull!" Azami roars in and raises a fist to Ryota, cringing and  
>waiting for the coming pain.<p>

"Ahem." Bruce steps in. Azami immedetly lowers her fist. "It seems  
>your obnoxiousness has found our classroom, Ryota. And assuming by the<br>staring students and teacher, we've interrupted."

Kaiyo dashes in, followed by a walking Akubi and Hasa. "We're so  
>sorry!" Kaiyo bows. "Please forgive us!"<p>

"Well, not much I can do, can I? Stein days as he turns the screw in  
>his head.<br>"Introduce youself". The gang ran through their routine.

"AT YOUR SERVICE!" Pure silence followed.

"Seating. You two. Go sit between Maka and Soul." Stein points at  
>Bruce and Hasa. They move to their appropriate spots. "You three can<br>take those seats around Kid and Tsubaki. And you... Can move next to  
>Black Star..." Azami, Kaiyo, and Akubi take their spots along the<br>group while Ryota takes the single chair.

"Maka. My name's Bruce. Pleased to meet'cha." Bruce extends his hand.

"Umm... Thanks." Maka blushes a bit. (He's so elegant... And cute!)  
>"And you're-" Maka turns to meet her other new classmate, who had<br>already plugged into an mp3 player. She could barely hear the music  
>playing but it sounded like... Piano. "Hasagashi..."<p>

"Ignore him... He'll warm up to everyone here soon..." Bruce sighs.

"Oh..."

MEANWHILE

Akubi sits himself beside Kid and pulls out a square cube the size of  
>a fist. "Pencil and notebook." He whispers to the cube. A hole appears<br>in the cube and two faint balls of light appear and form into a pencil  
>and notebook.<p>

(Amazing...) Kid notes. "Hey... Akubi, right?"

"Hm?" Akubi gives a slight glance in his direction.

"Can I ask you a question?" "Shoot."

"I need some help finishing this sentence. A sound soul-"

"Dwells within a sound mind and a sound body."

(This is his first day and he already has a basic grasp on  
>Phasmantology?)<p>

"I read this on the way here. Twice." Akubi pulls the Phasmantology  
>textbook from his cube.<p>

(Intresting...)

MEANWHILE (again)

Azami and Kaiyo split from Akubi and takes their seats surrounding  
>Tsubaki. "Hi-ya! I'm Azami! And you're..?"<p>

"Tsubaki."

"I-I'm Kaiyo..." she says ever so soflty.

"Hi, Kaiyo." (A tomboy and a turtle...)

Sadly, Kaiyo in choosing her seat, has attrated "attention". (A.N. A  
>cookie goes to the one who can get what's happening.)<p>

"Hey, hunny? Want me to walk ya home tonight?" states a nameless boy  
>sitting next her. "If that's what you got up top, I can't wait to see<br>what's underneath..." another nameless boy says from behind her with  
>an evil grin on his face. And in saying this, these two boys find<br>thrown textbooks in their faces.

"Back off! Guys... What idiots! You okay Kaiyo?"

"Y-Yeah..." a teary-eyed Kaiyo blubbers.

(So protective...) Tsubaki thinks quietly.

MEANWHILE (I promise, this is the last one!)

Ryota takes his seat next to Black Star, rubbing his neck. (Ow...)  
>"Hey, I'm Ryota."<p>

"I'm Black Star, and I'm a god!" he states in a state of passion.

"That's impossible." "No it isn't!" "It's impossible cause I'M a god!"  
>"There can only be one!" "Well, only one person can have the title!<br>And it's going to be ME!" "No, ME!" "Me!" "Me!"

The two argue back and forth for the rest of the school day.

(A.N. I promised you Bios... Here they are.  
>Bruce:<br>•16 and three quarters (the age is relavant to the plot...)  
>•Meister<br>•Calm, acts like a gentelmen in front of women (and has  
>a weakness for them)<br>•Hides a deadly secret  
>Akubi<br>•16  
>•Spear weapon<br>•Self-proclaimed genius  
>Ryota<br>•15 and a half  
>•Dagger weapon<br>•Obnoxious (and a idiot)  
>(Now that I think about it... The motivation from his charater came<br>from Black Star himself... Clash of the Personalities much?)  
>Hasagashi<br>•17  
>•Sword weapon (can switch into a claymore when out of sheath<br>•Loner  
>•Hates it when people use his full first name<br>Kaiyo  
>•14<br>•Cloak weapon (I wouldn't say she's a weapon but... She is.)  
>•Shy and softspoken<br>•"Built" in certain areas  
>Azami<br>•16  
>•Bow weapon<br>•Acts like a tomboy  
>•Kaiyo's "protector"<br>Whew... All done.)

Rate and review! Ty! -Foxboy466


	3. Love lost and a cover blown!

The Fox and the Cat (Ch. 3)

(A.N. This chapter in the end turned out long... Copyright to Soul Eater goes to its owner(s)!)

Chapter 3- A challenge awaits! Love lost and a cover blown!

"Are this two idiots STILL bumping heads?" Azami asks in an annoyed  
>state.<p>

"Sadly... Yes." Tsubaki answers back.

"Okay, there's only one way to settle this! A fight!" Ryota says.

"I accept. I'll show you how much of a god I am!" Black Star says back.

Outside Shibusen

Bruce stands at one end of the courtyard with Ryota in weapon form,  
>while Black Star and Tsubaki in chain scythe mode, stands at the other<br>end.

"Ready, BEGIN!" Akubi shouts.

"Do I have to do this?" Bruce says with a groan. "Duh!" Ryota says  
>back. "Now come on!" "Okay..."<p>

Black Star charges Bruce and disappears. "What the-" "Behind you!"  
>Black Star takes a dive for my throat.<p>

"Too easy." Bruce steps out of the attack and punches him into the  
>ground.<p>

"No way!" Black Star recovers and throws Tsubaki at Bruce.

"Stupid." Bruce dodges and grabs Tsubaki by the chain. He jerks on the  
>chain, sending Black Star forward. After stabbing one of the daggers<br>through the links attaching it to the ground, he sends a stumbled  
>Black Star's face into the floor with a devastating kick.<p>

"That's enough!" Akubi calls the match off.

"Black Star! Are you okay?" Tsubaki holds his unconsious body. "I  
>believe the term is Game, Set, Match!" Ryota falls out of his dagger<br>form.

"Kaiyo." Bruce calls. "You know the drill." She nods then turns into  
>her cloak form. Bruce sets the cloak on Black Star followed by a<br>bright flash.

"What happened?" Black Star says like he just came out of a coma. "You  
>got beat, that's what!"<p>

Black Star sighs. "I better go train then!" Black Star hops to his  
>feet. "C'mon Tsubaki!" Tsubaki simply nods back as they run off.<p>

"Wow Bruce, you're strong!" Maka says admiringly.

"It's nothing, really... He set himself up for his defeat. You should  
>always be thinking three steps ahead when in a battle. He wasn't."<br>Bruce says calmly while cracking his knuckles.

(Wow...) "Hey Bruce. Me and Kid were gonna head back to my house and  
>study. Care to join?"<p>

Bruce shrugs. "I guess. Guys?"

The rest of the gang nods and return to their weapon forms.

The three meisters walk into the laughing sun's setting.

As Maka, Soul, Kid, and Bruce stood outside the door, a soft rumbling  
>was heard inside.<p>

Maka quickly pulled her key out of the lock. "I got it. Azami?" Bruce  
>said as the bow slowly slid off his chest.<p>

"On it boss." Azami whispered as a quiver replaced the spot where the  
>bow was. Bruce sets three arrows on the string and kicks the door open.<p>

"Soul-kun!" screamed a girl with purple hair, tackling Soul in the  
>process.<p>

"H-Hey Blair." Soul knew the only time she was this exited to see him  
>was when she wanted "playtime". And "playtime" consisted of a night of<br>pure sexual torture, and it seemed that Maka was mad at him the day  
>after. Almost if she was jealous.<p>

Maka growled, looking highly irritated. "Ignore them." she spat.  
>"Umm... Okay?" Bruce said back, obviously confused. I mean, if those<br>two were in love, he didn't see a problem. But apparantly Maka minded.

Maka slammed and locked the door. She sighs and the anger seemed to  
>flow out of her. "Maka?" Soul asked through the door. The handle<br>jiggles. "Maka, this isn't cool." "Get lost!" she screams back as she  
>kicks the door. Silence followed, then footsteps. "Soul-kun?" a voice<br>that sounds like Blair. "Wait up-"

A loud slap was heard.

"Leave me alone you filthy witch!" "But Soul... I... I love you!"  
>"Well I don't love you back! There only one person on this Earth I'd<br>ever love, and that's Maka!"

Maka gasped at the mentioning of her name in this way.

"But now... Even I'm not sure I love her anymore."

A tear falls down Maka's cheek.

The slam of the door leading outside is heard and the footsteps  
>against the cobblestone of Death City echoes in the distance.<p>

"Well, I better take my leave." Kids says softly.

"Bye Kid." Maka whispers. Kid close the door behind him.

"Shouldn't you... be leaving too, Bruce?" Maka sobs quietly.

"Actually, that's what I was goin to ask you... My apartment isn't all  
>worked out yet... So I was wondering if I could stay here for the<br>night. Is it-" "Use the guest room." Bruce was completly  
>flabbergasted. Someone he had just met today was going through with<br>this. (She's either very trusting or very unstable right now...) "You  
>sure? Cause if-"<p>

"Do you want the damn room or not?" Maka screamed in his face, tears  
>running down her face.<p>

"Thanks. You sure you okay?" Bruce says.

"Either get in that damn room or get lost." She says quietly, havin a  
>sobbing fit afterward.<p>

As Bruce opened the door, he realized solething.

(This isn't a guest room. This room belongs to someone.) Looking on  
>the desk, he notices something. Soul's Shibusen I.D card. (She's<br>letting me use Soul's room?) "No choice Bruce. It's either this or the  
>streets." Laying his weapons on the desk, he collapses on the bed.<br>(Long day tomorrow. Gotta get stronger and smarter. So I can face  
>him...) "Night guys." "Night boss." was their uniformed reply.<p>

A half hour after everyone else fell asleep, Bruce couldn't bring  
>himself to sleep. A scratch at the window didn't help. But as he<br>looked at the window, he noticed a cat wearing a witch's hat.

He gets up and opens the window. "Hey kitty..." "Nya." was it's only  
>response. "Here..." He picks up the cat from the window edge. "You can<br>sleep here for the night.", setting the cat on the pillow. "Thanks  
>friend of Maka, Nya!" Bruce almost screamed in horror, but realizing<br>that a still crying Maka was down the hall, silenced himself. "What  
>are you?" a simple poof of smoke answered his question, now finding<br>the girl from earlier laying down on top of him. "I'm a cat-girl,  
>silly! Now..." Her mood seemed to switch instantly. "Let me show you<br>my thanks for letting me in..." She said as she brushed her lips  
>against Bruce's cheek.<p>

"Blair! What are you d-d-doing?" Bruce was beet red as he said this.  
>"What? A girl can't show her thanks?" She runs her hand through his<br>thick brown hair right above his ear. He gasps suddenly as an  
>involuntary moan escapes his lips. (No! She can't do that!) "Oh, does<br>someone like being touched there?" She repeats the motion again,  
>getting a deeper moan out of the boy underneath her. "Don't... Do<br>that..." Bruce whispers hoarsly. "Why not?" She repeats the motion a  
>third time. Bruce gasps. (No!) The motion reveal something he was<br>trying to hide.

A poof of smoke. Fox ears.

She gasps.

She feels something soft touching her other hand that wasn't there  
>before.<p>

Another poof of smoke. A tail.

She passes out silently.

"That's why." Bruce says bluntly.

(A.N. The secret is revealed! Title make sense now?)


	4. Dreams of Revenge

The Fox and the Cat (Ch. 4)

Chapter 4- Dreams of Revenge and Love

Blair jerked out of sleep.

(That was a weird dream...) She scratched her head. (Bruce isn't a  
>kitsune... Right?)<p>

She got out of bed to find that nobody was home. She found a note on  
>the table.<p>

"At school. Don't break anything or let Soul in the  
>house." -Maka<p>

(Why would she not want-...) She instantly remembered what happened  
>last night. (Oh...)<p>

At Shibusen

Bruce rubbed his head, still sore from the "Maka Chop" he recieved  
>this morning.<p>

Flashback  
>Maka opened the door happy as could be. "Hey Bruce! I made you some<br>extra breakfast-" Then she noticed what was in front of her. She had  
>assumed the obvious.<p>

Blair had slept with him.

She silently nudged over Blair, who oddly didn't seem to wake up and  
>dragged a fully clothed Bruce out of the room. After she got into the<br>hallway, she leaned Bruce against the wall. "Hey. Bruce." Bruce opened  
>his eyes half-way. "Huh? Why am I-" He suddenly put his hands to his<br>head and breathed what seemed a sigh of relief.

"You're worrying about your hair right now when you should be worried  
>about where I found you?" Maka spat with a fiery aura surrounding her.<br>"Maka Chop!" she pulled out of of her school textbook and crashed it  
>down on Bruce's skull.<p>

He woke up out of his unconsious state with Maka telling him it's time  
>to go.<p>

"C'mon silly, hurry up!" she yelled from outside.  
>End Flashback<p>

(Where did she find-) He remembered what happened last night with  
>Blair. (Oh yeah... I hope she doesn't remember...)<p>

As the final bell rung, and Maka had to stay for reasons unknown to  
>him, he walked home by himself.<p>

"What's on your mind Bruce?" Azami asked as she slid out of her weapon  
>form.<p>

"Nothing..." Bruce whispered.

"Bull!" She slapped him upside the head. "Now tell me what's wrong!"

Bruce explained the events of last night.

"So she may know?" Azami asked slightly puzzled.

"It's not something I want to hide but... People will think I'm a  
>freak." Bruce said. "Like back then..."<p>

Flashback  
>Azami was only 8 at the time. She didn't get what her mother said when<br>she told her to ignore the new father and son that had come into the  
>village.<p>

"Don't even look in their direction. They're monsters."

Azami had accidently bumped into the boy, who was the same age as her.

"Hey. You." she said bluntly in an attempt to get his attention.  
>"Hm? What do you want?" he asked. The look on his face seemed that he<br>was suprised to be getting attention.

"Are you a monster?" she asked innocently.

The boy said nothing as he got closer to her. Barely a few inches from  
>her face, he let his ears and tail slide out. "I am a kitsune, a child<br>of the fox. A mistake. A freak. A monster." The boy put extra emphesis  
>on monster.<p>

"And monsters are supposed to be hated by people like you." the boy  
>whispered as he walked off.<p>

Azami couldn't help but follow. The boy acted like he'd been hated all  
>his life. And she couldn't help but to care for him.<p>

She peeked around the corner as the boy sat on the bench in the park.  
>The bushes rustled. He turns around to see nothing. She moves closer<br>as the boy reveals his fox ears and tail. Suddenly, a group of boys  
>jump out of the bushes. The boy jumps off the bench and takes a step<br>back.

"This is our park!" one boy yelled.

"Monster don't belong here!" another boy yells.

"Hey!" Azami runs in front of the boy. "Back off!"

"And what are you going to do about it, spoiled little princess?" a  
>boy asks.<p>

"Grrr!" She hated it when people did that. Calling her that because  
>her dad was mayor.<p>

"I'll show you what I'll do!" Azami yelled. She switched to her weapon  
>form and landed in the boy's arms.<p>

A quiver appears on the boy's back. "Shoot me." she whispers in his  
>mind as a arrow loads itself on the string. It had a small red bag at<br>the tip.

The boy took the arrow and fired.

An explosion of purple gas enveloved the boys. They ran out of the  
>smoke crying.<p>

"A powder combonation that irritates the eyes." Azami said as she left  
>her weapon form. "We can be friends, right?"<p>

"I guess." the boy shrugs as his ears and tail hide themselves.

Azami donks him upside the head. "Idiot."

"Azami!" A large man runs up to the two.

"Dad? What's up?" She asks.

"It's the boy's father." He said. "He's dead." He whispers in her ear.

"Oh my god. What was your name?" "Bruce." "Bruce... Come on." She  
>holds out her hand and Bruce takes it.<p>

"Dad!" Bruce runs to his father's dead body. "There was a note  
>attached to the pitchfork that killed him. It said something you<br>should hear." "What?"

"Death to this man and this boy."  
>End flashback.<p>

"I still don't know who killed him." Bruce whispered, a tear falling  
>down his face.<p>

"Hey. You got us." Azami said. "Yeah." Akubi added.

"You're right." Bruce said as he arrived at the door to his new  
>apartment. He takes the key and unlocks the door.<p>

"And I will find them." He opens the door.

"And will regret picking on a kitsune." He slams the door shut.

The sound echoes down the hall.

(A.N. Wow... Writing this is getting funner by the second!)

Rate and review! Ty! -Foxboy466


	5. Dreams of Unrequited Love

The Fox and the Cat (Ch. 5)

(a.n. This is gonna be a long one... Be warned.)

Bruce is finally able to close his eyes after the long week.

Dream

"This is my room." Azami says. "You can stay on the top bunk."

Bruce was suprised. He expected the room of the mayor's daughter to be  
>fancy and covered in pink.<p>

But it was plain, with only a bunk bed, a T.V., a dresser, and a  
>bookshelf. The was a table in the corned with a teapot on it, but that<br>was it.

8 years later

"We got accepted!" Azami yelled in the lunchroom.

"Azami!" Akubi, who they had met when they entered middle school,  
>said. "Quiet down!"<p>

"Yeah! I'm supposed to be the loudest!" Ryota yells while pointing his  
>hand in the air. They had also met him in middle school.<p>

Earning him a solid donk on the head from Akubi. "Shut up, idiot!"

"We all got accepted to Shibusen!" Azami said excitedly.

"Great for us!" Kayio said, with a hint of happiness. They were  
>quickly learning that Kaiyo was too shy to even express her emotions<br>since last year, when they met her.

"Heh... Now we can get out of this dump." Hasa spat. They had met  
>Hasagashi a few months ago. Ryota made the mistake of calling him by<br>his full first name. He had just gotten out of the cast that he had  
>worn while his broken arm healed.<p>

"Oh yeah... Today's the 8th year anniversery." Azami whispered.

"I know. I can't believe it's been 8 years..." Bruce said back.

"We visiting your dad's gravestone tonight?" Ryota asked.

"Yeah." Azami said.

Standing in front of his dad's gravestone, Bruce let Ryota, Akubi, and  
>Kaiyo say their respects and leave. Hasa refused to come, saying "I<br>have homework to do.". Hasa hated homework.

"Got the blanket?" Azami asks.

Bruce nods as he lays down the blanket. Ever since his father was  
>buried, he had made it tradition to sit in front of his father's<br>gravestone for a midnight vigil. Last year, Azami joined him. As he  
>sat, he let his ears and tail out.<p>

At around two in the morning, Azami broke the silence.

"Bruce?" Azami asked. "What?" Bruce asked back.

"I need to tell you something." Azami said quietly as she rests her  
>head on his shoulder. Bruce blushed a little. She may have gotten<br>close last year for warmth, but this was too close.

"I'm in love with you." she said softly. She pulled him in.

The kiss lasted a few seconds before Bruce pulled back.

"No... This isn't going to work."

"But-" Azami stumbled with her words. "You've forgotton we're brother  
>and sister, right?" Bruce said back. He didn't want to hurt her, but<br>it was technically true. Her father had apopted him a few months after  
>his father's death.<p>

"If you love me, then you'll be content with me being your meister."  
>Bruce said back. (Great. Now I sound like an ass.)<p>

"Y-You're right. It probaly wouldn't work out anyway." she laughed.

(She's hiding her tears...) he thought. "Promise me something though."  
>he said.<p>

"What?" she asked, with a puzzled look on her face.

"Promise me that if we never find someone for the each of us, someone  
>precious... Then you can express your feelings for me."<br>He said, looking hear dead in the eyes, a inch from her face.

"I promise." They sealed the promise with a simple peck.

It was morning now, and as Azami rolled up the blanket, Bruce stood in  
>front of the gravestone.<p>

"Bye dad." he whispered, a tear falling down his cheek. "Don't worry,  
>I will find who killed you."<p>

End dream

Bruce jerked out of his sleep. Azami had found her way into his bed  
>and his arms.<p>

(She did want the bottom bunk...) Bruce thought to himself.

(A.N. That broke down how the gang came to be... And why Azami is so  
>close to him...)<p>

Rate and review! Ty! -Foxboy466


	6. The Weekend!

The Fox and the Cat (Ch. 6)

Chapter 6- The weekend!

Bruce knocked at the door of Maka's house. She had invited her there  
>after all.<p>

Nobody answered.

He knocked again. Still no response.

He knock the final time. The door creaks open.

Blair dressed in only a shirt and underwear walks out. "Bruce.  
>What'cha doin here?"<p>

Sadly, she got no response. Bruce had already passed out from blood  
>loss.<p>

"Bruce? Bruce!" Blair was saying his name over and over again, but to  
>no avail.<p>

Then she got an idea.

She dragged him inside and places him on the couch. She then runs to  
>the kitchen and open up a hidden cabinet containing all sorts of<br>potions. "There it is!" Blair pulls out a little blue vial with some  
>clear liquid inside. There was a sticker with a little heart on the<br>front. She then mixed it with some water and left it on the table  
>after drinking a little.<p>

She collapsed on the unconsious meister. (Wow... He's so warm...)  
>Blair's face was only lying a few inches from his. "Bruce?" she said<br>in a voice normally reserved for Soul. Still no response. She then  
>leaned forward and kissed him on the lips.<p>

(Huh? What happened?) Unknowingly to Blair, her victim was beginning  
>to wake up. (Who was that? Mmn... What tastes so good?) He opens his<br>eyes to Blair making out with him. (The?) He tries to pull away, but  
>Blair pulls him back.<p>

"You're mine." she whispered.

(Crap!) He looked around for something in reach. He then noticed a  
>glass of water. He pushes back in an attempt to reach for the glass.<br>(Gotcha!) He picks up the glass and drops it on them. Blair quickly  
>gets off of him.<p>

"What was that for?" she runs off to go change.

He then realized something as his ears and tail involuntarily came out.

(Crap! I can't get wet! And now I am!) he yelled in his brain as a  
>drop of water enter his mouth. (For water, that's pretty good!)<p>

Maka then opened the door. She oddly had Soul with her and were  
>they... Kissing?<p>

She stopped her make-out session with her weapon for a second. "Hi  
>Bruce! You're a kitsune? That's nice. Bye!" she resumed kissing Soul<br>and slowly stumbled to her room. The door slammed shut.

(She obviously didn't care.) Bruce sighed.

"Bruce?" Blair turned the corner. "I'm sorry about earlier-"

Her jaw dropped as she stared at Bruce.

"You're... A kitsune?" Blair stuttered as she stared.

Bruce just simply nodded. He was too embarrased to speak.

"I-I don't know what to say..." she said as she moved closer. "It  
>kinda..." she whispered as she falls on top of him. "Turns me on." she<br>whispers as she pets the fox underneath her behind his ears. (What am  
>I saying? It must be the potion...)<p>

Bruce purred like a cat being stroked would. (What is she doing?) "I  
>am yours. Do as you wish with me." (What am I saying? It's like these<br>feelings came out of nowhere!) Bruce inside his head was watching as  
>this all went down.<p>

Hearing this, she kissed him. The kiss was a distraction for what she  
>was pulling out of her pocket. A collar. And a leash.<p>

"For my little pet fox." she whispered in his ear as she attached the  
>collar and hooked the leash.<p>

(No!) Bruce could already imagine what would happen. (Face it. You've  
>liked her since you met her.) (Huh? Who's there?) Bruce looked over<br>his shoulder to see a different Bruce standing in his brain. This  
>Bruce had nine tails insted of one and what looked like claws at his<br>fingertips. (I don't...) he whispered to this new form. (Bull. Then  
>why did you pass out when you saw her near naked, hm?) Bruce stood<br>silent. It was true... He was just in denial. (I'll let you have your  
>way and deject the love potion from your system, but think about this<br>conversation..) The copy Bruce walked away as everything went black.

Bruce opened his eyes. Blair had managed to get his hypnotized body  
>down the hall and into Soul's room. The last motion he made was him<br>rubbing against her leg before he had control again.

(Huh? The link was broken?) Blair was shocked at the fact her plan  
>had failed. She was so close to getting "playtime" with her new friend<br>(now that Soul was officialy "unavaliable", she had heard a soft moan  
>coming from before she left to confrot Bruce.). The only way she knew<br>was that she had complete control of her body again.

"Blair... Why?" Bruce asked as he de-hooked the leash.

"I-I..." Blair stumbled. "Waaaah!" She tackle-hugged Bruce and sent  
>him flying into the bed. His chest (somehow he was missing his shirt)<br>was becoming quickly wet. She was crying. Hard.

"Blair-" Bruce sighed but was interupted.

"Just hold me! Don't let go! Waaah!" She was crying even harder, the  
>tears running like fountains.<p>

"Blair-"

"Shut up! I want to stay right here!" she yelled.

"Blair!" He was tired of being interupted and just decided to convey  
>what he was trying to say physically.<p>

He kissed her. Not jut to shut her up. No love potion taking over his  
>body. This was pure emotion.<p>

He let go for only a second. "Maybe if you'd stop inturupting me, I  
>could tell you I love you!" Then he resumed kissing her.<p>

(Wow...) Blair's head was in complete shock.

Her little pet fox was in love with her.


	7. Kitty love!

Chapter 7- Kitty love

Bruce slowly woke up with Blair in his arms. His new girlfriend.

He had decided to keep the collar "drunk" Blair had put on him last  
>night. Maybe without that love potion, he never would have realized<br>his love for her. It was a simple black collar with a bell on the loop.

Time skip

Bruce was laying on the couch with cat Blair on his lap. It looks like  
>her weak spot was behind her ears too. He had left his ears and tail<br>out. He didn't care. All he cared about was the ball of fluff on his  
>lap, purring herself to sleep.<p>

Another time skip

"Wow..." Maka said.

Bruce had just told the two new "lovers" (The two came out with  
>ruffled hair and clothes, not to mention Bruce could have sworn he had<br>heard Maka scream Soul's name right before he fell asleep.) his life  
>story. Earlier, Soul had offered Bruce his room (since he obviously<br>didn't need it anymore.) at a reasonable price and a promise to do his  
>share around the house. He agreed, told Akubi to pack their things and<br>head over here. He had already loaded their stuff before he had started.

"Well, we accept you. And the others would too. Wanna go take a walk?"  
>Maka asked.<p>

Bruce shrugs. "Sure."

"Yeah, c'mon, Bruce!" Blair grabbed his arm and dragged him out the  
>door. He barely had time to put his shoes on.<p>

Walking outside with Maka and Soul, Bruce seemed to notice something.

People didn't care.

They just gave him a simple look and went on with their business. Even  
>some of his classmates from school said hi to him.<p>

Bruce was gleaming. (I've found a place to live, I found a  
>girlfriend... And a place where people accept me.) he thought as they<br>re-entered Maka's apartment.

"Did you know my birthday's next week?" Bruce asked the group,  
>including Kid and the Thompson sisters, who had joined then earlier.<p>

"Cool." Soul said.

"I wonder what I should get you..." Blair thought out loud.

"I already got my present though" Bruce said as he looked in Blair's  
>eyes. The meaning seemed to conveigh instantly.<p>

"Aawh... Thanks!" Blair said as she hugged Bruce.

Another time skip!

Blair and Bruce had cuddled their way into bed.

"I love you, my little pet kitsune..." she whispered into his ear.

"And I love you, master." he whispered back.

They kissed. The kiss was a simple one at first, but it seemed to be  
>getting more passoinate by the second. They had let their tounges<br>explore eathother's mouth as they danced back and forth.

Blair moved in and started to move her boyfriend's shirt upward, but  
>she was stopped by a hand.<p>

"Maybe on my birthday, if you treat me well." he whispered. She was  
>sad for a second.<p>

Until they resumed kissing.


	8. The fox is out of the bag!

The Fox and the Cat (Ch. 10)

Chapter 10- The fox is out of the bag!

Bruce had decided to try something new today. In fact, a few new things.

He decideded to wake Soul and Maka up for school.

Opening the door, he saw the covers on the floor and a competly naked  
>Maka and Soul collapesd on eachother. (Wrong choice...) he thought as<br>he creaked the door shut.

He had also let Blair take him to school today instead of being the  
>literal "third wheel" on Soul's motorcycle.<p>

He thought it would be like on Soul's motorcycle. He was dead wrong.  
>It was actually a lot more comfortable, less bumpy, and there were<br>other things to talk about then what the two had done last night.

And something he had never done before. He left his fox ears and tail  
>out. He actually, like yesterday, was mainly ignored. Stein took great<br>interest in him and asked if could take a deeper look at his DNA  
>structure, but Maka and Soul just pushed him along. "Hey-" he tried to<br>protest. "You do NOT want that guy experimenting on you." Maka spat.  
>"Okay, okay..."<p>

They had all arrived in the classroom with dead silence following them  
>as all eyes turned to the boy with the funny ears and tail. Most of<br>them shrugged and continued on with their conversations. A few stared  
>with hatred. He had grown used to those looks. A group of three girls<br>waved at him. He knew what they were getting at. All he did was  
>mouthed "I'm taken." and flashed a picture of Blair and him that he<br>had taken over the weekend. The girls sighed and continued on with  
>their day.<p>

Time skip!

Bruce and his weapons were oddly called to Shinigami-sama's office  
>right before the final bell. Sid, one of their teachers, simply told<br>them they could leave, saying something about how "that was the man he  
>used to be" (considering he was a zombie).<p>

They stood in front of the mirror once again to be welcomed by  
>Shinigami-sama's "quirky" voice.<p>

"Hello my young new meister! How's school treatin' ya?" He was  
>obviously staring at Bruce's ears and tail as he asked.<p>

"Fine, fine, Shinigami-sama." Bruce simply replied.

"Good. I believe it is time for you to recieve your first mission, as  
>you will need 500 souls and 5 witch souls if your wish for all your<br>weapons to be Death Scythes, correct?" Shinigami-sama seemed to be  
>implying.<p>

"Correct." Akubi stepped forward this time. "Even though we may have a  
>difficult task ahead of us, we will prevail. Or we have no rights to<br>be calling ourselves weapons."

"Wisely said." Shinigami-sama was impressed. "Well, recently, an  
>unknown man has been kidnapping innocent people and holding them for<br>ransom. If the ransom is not paid..." Shinigami-sama made a motion  
>with his hand to signify a head being cut off. "He kills them and<br>sends the head to their loved ones. Disgusting, no?"

"Yeah." Kaiyo and Azami said together, with disgusted looks on their  
>faces.<p>

"Sounds like an okay guy to me." Hasa mumbled as he pulled out his mp3  
>player. "You've got problems.<p>

"I'm glad you agree with me. Your mission starts tomorrow. I believe  
>you already know your teammates-" Shinigami-sama was interupted by a<br>large "Yahoo!" as Black Star came soaring down from what seemed the  
>roof.<p>

"I'm ready for this Shinigami-sa" Black Star's entence was interuppted  
>by what seemed to be a chop to the head.<p>

"Hi guys!" yelled a familiar voice as Maka, Soul, Kid, and the  
>Thompson sisters came down the hall of guillitones.<p>

"You all are to begin searching for the killer tomorrow, okay?"  
>Shinigami-sama said.<p>

"Got it!" They all replied.

"Good, now get going. You got a long day ahead of you.".

Time skip!

Blair oddly wasn't there to pick Bruce up from Shibusen, so he got a  
>ride home on Soul's motorcycle. Ten minutes later, he was suffering<br>from a major nosebleed and brain overload. (Is it possible for a  
>couple to only talk about sex all day and night?) Bruce screamed in<br>his head as he tried to erase what he had heard.

Walking to the front door, he had noticed a letter taped to the door.  
>It didn't have an adress or a sender, so he opened it out of pure<br>curiousity.

He wasn't happy with what he saw.

Inside was a letter demanding a $10,000 ransom...

And a picture of Blair gagged and tied to a chair.


	9. The cat in hot water!

Chapter 8- The Cat in Hot Water

Blair didn't know where she was.

All she remembered was hopping off her pumpkin and unlocking the door  
>to the apartment. And a metal object had come into contact with the<br>back of her head. The last image she saw was being dragged into a car  
>before everything went black.<p>

She looked out the window. The sun was setting. (Bruce must be worried  
>sick about me...) Blair thought. "Wait... My magic!" Blair remembered<br>as she muttered a simple spell to cut, but she couldn't.

"The rope sucks your magical powers out of you, cat." a large man had  
>come out of the shadows. "And your precious little "pet kitsune" will<br>never find you!" he yelled.

"Bruce!" she screamed. "Help!"

"Ah-Ah-Ahh!" the man said as she shaked his head. "No talking." She  
>was lowered by some sort of contraption a few inches to what seemed<br>below a bowl of water. But looking deeper, she notices someting else.  
>Something bigger.<p>

A great white shark.

MEANWHILE

Bruce was indeed worried sick. The man he had been assaigned to hunt  
>has taken Blair. He couldn't come up with $10,000 in 24 hours. The<br>adress where the money was supposed to be left was a dock in San  
>Fransico.<p>

"It's easy. I'll just take everyone and hunt this guy now!" he said  
>with enthusiasm.<p>

Moments later, he had called the rest of his teammates and booked the  
>flight.<p>

An hour later, they were on their way to California.

"I hope Blair's okay..." he whispered as he fell asleep.

Time skip!

Bruce had jerked out of sleep. He dreamt that he was too late and came  
>home to a package. With Blair's head in it.<p>

"Don't worry." Maka said, trying to comfort her friend. "We'll save  
>her."<p>

"I know but... I want her back NOW." Bruce whispered, on the brink of  
>tears. He knew he was sounding selfish, but it was true. He was a pet<br>without a master.

And he didn't like it.

Meanwhile

Blair was dangling from the chair suspended in mid-air only a few feet  
>from the shark tank. It had tried to jump up at her once, but barely<br>missed.

She wanted to scream for help, but another few inches and her feet  
>would become shark food.<p>

Time skip!

Bruce and everyone else had arrived outside the dock where Blair was  
>held.<p>

"Everyone got the plan?" He whispered. They all nodded.

"Break!" Everyone slid away except for Bruce. He turned the corner.  
>"Hey! I got your stupid money right here." he yelled. The man came<br>out. "You're the first to bring the- YOU?" the man seemed supriesed  
>to see him. "YOU?" Bruce yelled back. He had reconized this guy. He<br>had hated him and his father the most. The person he had blamed for  
>the death of him.<p>

"Looks like I get to complete that promise I made so long ago." the  
>man mumbled as he pulled out a pitchfork. The very pitchfork he had<br>found stabbed through his father's chest.

The world went black.

Bruce woke up in a room with a familiar figure. The Bruce with nine  
>tails. "What are you doing here?" he yelled. "The man responsible for<br>my father's death is sitting out there!"

"I know. I'm here to lend you an unimaginable power. Unknowing to you,  
>your mother was not only a kitsune, but a powerful one. She was one of<br>the nine- tail fox's children. You have the blood from that legendary  
>creature in your veins. Your option is if you want to unleash it."<p>

"Hell yes!" Bruce spat. " I want this guy DEAD."

"Okay." The copy Bruce said. "Grab my hand."

The two interlocked hands, a a bright light woke Bruce up.

(Huh? All this power...) He grew a crooked smile. "Kill."

"Kill."

"KILL!" Bruce no longer had control. He only watched as his body  
>charged the man and ripped him to shreds. Litteraly.<p>

His soul apprleared from the corpse. Upon eating it, he felf normal  
>again.<p>

"Bruce... What was that?" Maka stumbled. She was obviously scared of  
>her teammate and his newfound power.<p>

"I don't know..." He mumbled.

"Well, let's go save Blair!" she yelled.

They had found Blair tied to a chair a few inches from a shark tank.  
>Untying her, they were back on their way home within the hour.<p>

On the plane ride back though, they were the only ones on the plane.

Mid-flight, Bruce was shaken out of his sleep by a wide-awake Azami.

"I have something to... Tell you." she whispered. She was fumbling  
>with her words, something new for the tomboy.<p>

After being dragged into the bathrooms at the back of the plane, Azami  
>did something.<p>

She kissed him.


	10. His love, his choice

The Fox and the Cat (Ch. 12)

Chapter 10- His love, his choice

"Azami... I can't do this..." he whispered between kisses.

"I don't care. I want you, Bruce. Now." she whispered as she pulled up  
>his shirt. "I love you." she threw away the piece of clothing. "You<br>can't see how I look at you every day?" she says as she trails kisses  
>down his chest. "You can't see how I think about you every night?" She<br>threw her last articles of clothing to the side.

And pulled down his.

The weapon dragged her meister to the floor. "But my biggest problem  
>is.." she whispered as she grabbed his master's member. "How bad I<br>want a taste." she said as she slid it in her mouth.

He couldn't believe it. Azami wanted him. His brain shutdown. He  
>didn't know if it was from the pleasure or the general fact that he<br>had ignored her for this long.

But this wasn't right.

"I'm sorry Azami..." He touched her and forced her into weapon form.

She and her clothes disappeared. He got dressed to her crying.

Azami didn't talk to him for the rest of the day.

Maka had decided to throw a party for her friend's first mission  
>complete. He also got to celebrate his birthday a day early. Everyone<br>was happy.

Except for Bruce and Azami.

But he got over it. (Azami will find someone else... We made a  
>promise... And she broke it.) He found himself cuddling with Blair,<br>laughing the night away.

Azami was crying on the other hand. Her brain just couldn't take the  
>rejection. Enjoying the breeze while sitting on the roof, she softly<br>thought to hereself. (Who needs that jerk anyway? I can find better...  
>Ah, who am I kidding?) She started crying again.<p>

But then she remembered something. A promise. Their promise. (I can't  
>believe I forgot... I guess I was outta line... I'll apologize to him<br>in the morning...)

Back at the party...

Bruce had had a blast. But it was time for everyone to go, with  
>promises they'd bring gifts tomorrow.<p>

Maka and Soul had already gone to bed, leaving the two on the couch  
>alone.<p>

"So... Do you want your gift?" Blair asks.

Bruce shrugs. "I guess." he says in a real sarcastic tone.

"Stop being silly!" she gave him a soft nudge. "Close your eyes..."

He closed them while letting his ears and tail fall out.

"Ready?" Blair asked. She muttered a quick spell. He nodded.

"Open your eyes." she yelled.

He did as his master commanded. "Huh?..."


	11. Epilouge

(A.N. Yep. This is it. The le-mon, the lemonade, whatever the hell you  
>want to call it. It's lemon time! Enjoy your fill... And comment!<br>Please!)

Chapter 10- The Fox and the Cat

"Huh?" Bruce asked puzzled. They were in his room. Blair had a ribbon  
>in her hair. This was making sense.<p>

"You sure?" Bruce asked.

She just simply nodded and passionatly kissed him.

Bruce moved for her shirt, but was suprisingly stopped. "Uh-uh!" Blair  
>said. "It's your birthday... I'll do all the work." He stopped and<br>laid there while Blair undressed him and herself.

Bruce wasn't going to let his new lover have all the fun. As soon as  
>she undid her bra, he flipped her and took the left nipple in his<br>mouth and massaged the right with two fingers. "That's not fair..."  
>Blair whisper between moans. "I may let you have your fun, but I want<br>my share too." Bruce whispered back.

She liked this new side of her pet fox. So, she let him have his way  
>with her for a few minutes, kissing her all over her body. But as soon<br>as he moved back up, it was her turn to surpirse him.

She flipped him and pulled off his boxers. She immedialty took him and  
>slowly sucked on it. "Blair!" He couldn't hold back yelling her name<br>from the shot of pure pleasure that he had recieved. She took him  
>deeper and faster every second. The poor kitsune thought his head was<br>going to explode from the overload his brain was getting. (And this  
>was only the beginning...) he thought. She kept going until he<br>couldn't take it anymore. Releasing inside her, Blair licked her lips.  
>She wanted more. But maybe later.<p>

She moved up and kissed him on the lips so hard Bruce thought he just  
>got punched. Out of pure instinct, he pushed back, which is just what<br>Blair wanted. They opened their mouths to eachother and once again  
>explored eachother mouths, except this time, it was five times faster.<p>

Bruce had recovered from earlier so Blair decided it was time.  
>"Bruce... Am I your first?" She asked hoarsely as she hovered over his<br>body. "Ye..ah... Am I your first?" he asked back. No matter how far  
>she may have gone with other guys, nobody actually ever touched her<br>there... (except for her for the last couple of days) but she wanted  
>her little pet fox to be her first. Her only. "Yes." she whispered<br>back as she went down.

A hot tear hit Bruce's chest. He knew that every girl's first time was  
>painful, but he couldn't stand watching Blair cry. He looked away for<br>the first few seconds until the crying stopped. He looked up and saw a  
>look of pure pleasure. "Bruce... Take me now..." she whispered as she<br>fell to his side. He got on top of her and pushed inside of her once  
>again.<p>

"It's okay... Go faster."

Like a command, he obeyed. He sped up the pace until it seemed their  
>hips were once. The occasional scream of the others name and the<br>moaning comoing from both parties were like music to their ears.  
>"Bruce... I'm gonna..." she whispered between moans. He immediadtly<br>stopped and licked up every bit of her until she was clean.

Bruce let out a growl of satisfaction.

But Clair wanted more too. She flipped him and immediatly took him  
>again. It only took a little motion to get what she wanted.<p>

They openly kissed, too tired to say anything else.

"Blair... I... love..." Bruce could barely make out the words as he  
>let his head rest on Blair's chest.<p>

"You... Don't have to say..." Blair tried to finish but a finger  
>silenced her.<p>

"Your... Taste..." he finished with a smile.

"Well... You can have more tomorrow." Blair said.

"Awh..." Bruce pouted. He then did something he had never done for  
>anyone. Ever.<p>

He fully transformed. Blair had a little fox on her chest with that  
>black collar and the bell.<p>

Her fox.

(A.N. This is the sad part of every fanfic writer's day... The  
>goodbye. Well... It was fun and all. Special shout-out to (one of the<br>chosen few) my friend Vibrate Silk Rainbow (yes, we do know eachother  
>in real life) for being my beta reader! And for making me those awsome<br>fox ears!)

For the last time, rate and review! Ty!  
>-Bruce (Foxboy466)<br>(Yes, I have one of my OC's named after me. I ran out of ideas...)


	12. ATTENTION READERS!

ATTENTION READERS!

Fox here.

I DO have a second book written for this series, quite a few chapters in it.

BUT.

I'm only posting it if I get some reviews.

So get a' clicking and typing! Even if it's only you like the story and wanna see the next book!

(And for those lemony lovers, never fear, all I have to say is, it's good. ;D )

Here's a preview~! (A long one!)

Chapter 1: The Nya is back!

It was morning, as the laughing sun shone brightly on Death City. Sun shined through many windows, one in particular.

A familiar face opened his eyes, sat up in bed, and streched his arms. Scratching right behind his right ear, he looked at the alarm clock beside his bed. The date read October 23. (So it's been three months since that day, huh?) He was of course, thinking of his birthday, when only a few days earlier, he had saved his girlfriend Blair from certain death, taken revenge for his father, learned about the dormant potencial hidden within his soul, and lost his virginity all in one week.

(A lot of things had changed since then...)

-Three months earlier (2 days after Bruce's birthday)-

"Shinigami-sama, you wanted to see me?"

"Yes Bruce, I'm concerned about something." The death god scrached his head while he spoke.

"The pier?" "Exactly."

"I don't know what happened back there... My rage triggered something, and it gave me power."

"That's why I want you to meet someone. Crona?" The shinigami motioned for someone behind Bruce to come forward.

"Aaah! It's you!" The seemed to say simotaniosly. Crona hid behind one of the many guillitones in the room. "I don't know how to deal with boys that have weird ears and a tail!"

Bruce had seen this boy around the campus, and Maka and the others talked about him occasionaly, but whenever they got within eye contact, he would say that and run off.

"Crona, it's okay. This boy will not hurt you. He's actually quite like you. Come here, and introduce yourself."

She inched forward. "M-My name's Crona." After here mumble, her back exploded in blood and formed into a blob resembling a person. "And I'm Raganrok! Maka told me plenty about you! So, you're that cat-witch's playtoy, huh?"

"Huh? I'm not her playtoy!" Bruce blushed at this. For a blob, he had a mouth.

The shinigami sighed. "This was not what I wanted..."

-Two Shinigami Chops Later-

"We're sorry." They both apologized, bumps coming out of Bruce and Ragnarok's heads.

"Anyways, Crona has something called "black blood." It was an experiment by the witch Medusa. She replaced Crona's blood with the blood of a weapon, Ragnarok. He can externalize himself as what you see now, or a sword. He lives inside Crona, keeping her alive. The black blood can harden on contact, preventing any kind of physical harm. If shed, it can be manipulated into a weapon."

"Wow... You must be one tough fighter!" Bruce said.

"Crona? TOUGH?" Ragnarok laughed while tried to speak. "The pipsqueak would be dead by now if it wasn't for me!"

The shinigami sighed. "You are no longer needed Crona, you may go." She stalked off.

"So, you think I'm like her?" Bruce asked.

"I think you and her share traits, but are not alike. Her abilities are automatic, while yours must be triggered by emotion. And she has a weapon living inside her. You... By my conclusion, may have another soul inside you. This soul probally contains more traits of the kitsune, while your current state contain more human elements. Have Maka use her ability. She can see souls."

"Okay, Shinigami-sama!"

-Present time-

She had confirmed it. There was definitly another soul inside him. But how to reach it and control it at will? He still didn't know. He only relied on Ryota as his weapon partner.

The group had decided it would be best to split up since 3 groups collecting around 150 souls each sounded easier than 1 group collenting 500. He woupd have taken Azami as his partner, but their relationship was unstable. They were still friends, but he could still feel the love in her eyes when she looked at him. Azami instead paired up with Kaiyo, and taught herself how go externalize her bow with her left hand, and how to create arrows of soul energy with her right. Kaiyo helped in this process, giving her energy when she need it, and keeping her safe from harm, similar to Crona's ability, blocking physical blows, exept her ability coated Azami in a veil of spirit energy from head to toe, much like a suit of armor, deflecting instead of blocking.

Akubi and Hasa paired up, both able to use eachother in battle and switched in the blink of an eye, wheter the situation called for quick, well-aimed strokes from Akubi, or heavier, more damaging blows from Hasa.

"Brucie-kun?" chimed a familiar voice in the background as a body pinned him to the bed, and layed on top of him. "Can we play?"

"No, Blair! I have to go to school!" He tried to wiggle out from underneath her, but it was proving impossible.

"C'mon, pwwwease?" She kissed Bruce's cheek after she spoke.

"Blair, I gotta go-" He tried to say before lips crased upon his. The girl still tasted like fresh pumpkin pie, no matter what. It was too bad it was turning out to be one of his favorite foods, or Blair might not get to play with her kitsune before he left for school.

They broke for only a second for her to move to his neck, leaving kisses and little nibbles here and there, playing the boy underneath her like a flute, as soft moans filled the air.

"B-Blair..." The boy couldn't do much more that say his lover's name, as she continued to his chest. But, a loud knock was heard outside, and he looked at the clock. Holy friggin crap, he was gonna be late if he didn't start getting ready right now.

"Nuh-uh, you're not going anywhere until I'm done..." She whispered as she kissed him yet again, but this time, they excanged tongues, as the taste of her filled his mouth yet again.

"Who cares, I was feeling a little sick anyway..." He normally wouldn't do this, but if he left right now, she would be so sad all day.


End file.
